


The Trial

by anamiii



Series: The Book Tour [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Sequel to The Book Tour. Regina's life is finally coming together, she's got a boyfriend, she's moving into her own place, has a new book idea when Neal stops in to drop the news that the trial for Daniel's murderer is being re-opened. Just when she could see the light the darkness is pulling her back in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! I know I said I'd be posting this a couple weeks after The Book Tour ended but that turned into a couple months. Life got in the way of writing. But I'm back, and here's the first chapter of the sequel. Rated T for now, I will be changing it to M when needed (Don't worry it won't be nearly as long of a wait as The Book Tour was seeing as they are already together). As always, thank you to my beta Temera for the quick turn around. And thank you all for sticking with me through this. Enjoy! Let me know what you think.

_Robin looked into her eyes and frowned a little, "Everything okay?"_

_"What did Neal have to say?" Mal added._

_"The trial is reopening." Regina answered, the two of them sharing a look quickly before looking back at Regina, who was doing her best to not think about it at the moment. The nightmare was about to start up again and she needed to keep living her life for Henry's sake and for her own, but the thought of having to go through that, having to testify, it made her stomach turn._

Chapter 1

Regina had spent the better part of Saturday telling people where to put what as her friends helped her settle into her new apartment. There was a lot of work but they were able to get it all done that day getting something off her plate.

Emma had been keeping an eye on the kids while the rest of them were working on the apartment. She brought them over to the new place when she had gotten a call saying it was ready. By the time she arrived, the place looked like a home. Regina had ordered pizza to feed her troops that helped out. They all sat around the living room with boxes of pizza and bottles of beer on the table.

Jeff, Neal and Emma were sitting on the sofa with Mal on the floor in front of Jeff. She was holding Lily on her lap while the little girl played more than she ate. Robin and Regina were snuggled together on the recliner she had gotten. She had tried to feed Henry to no avail, he wanted to play with Lily.

"Thanks for helping out, I don't think I would have ever gotten this done if it weren't for you guys," Regina thanked her friends.

"We were just here for the pizza," Jeff teased.

"Of course you were," Regina mumbled.

Neal nudged Mal slightly getting her attention and motioned to Jeff, "I like him."

"Too bad, he's taken," Mal smirked.

"That is not what I meant," he narrowed his eyes, "Trying to be nice and give my approval…"

"Approval?" Mal raised an eyebrow, "Who said I needed your approval?"

"Considering I was always the one to beat up your ex-boyfriends, I think I deserve that right."

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart."

Regina rolled her eyes watching them.

"Speaking of approval," Neal started looking up at Regina, "I…"

"Don't even start." Regina cut in.

"Women …" Neal muttered slinking back into the couch causing everyone to start laughing. The children looked at the adults not knowing what was going on but wanting to join and and started laughing too. "Wonderful, your kids are laughing at me."

"Of course they are, we had to make sure they knew not to take anything their Uncle Neal said seriously. Isn't that right, Lily bear?" Mal bopped her daughter's nose lightly making her giggle more and nod.

The group soon started to wrap up and get ready to leave. It was getting late and the kids bedtimes were getting closer.

"Thanks for the pizza, Gina," Emma said as she slipped into her red leather jacket, "Monday at 9:00?"

Regina nodded, "Yup, 9:00 is perfect."

"I'll be here." She crouched down to Henry's level, "I'll see you later, squirt."

"Bye Emmy." Henry wrapped his little arms around his nanny's neck giving her a sweet hug.

Regina was watching the exchange with a smile on her face when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"You did good, kiddo." Neal said, "With everything."

"Thanks," Regina smiled turning slightly to give him a hug goodbye.

"Don't worry about the case okay, let me do that. I'll let you know everything I find out along the way."

She nodded slightly, "Thank you." She turned gesturing to Emma, "Henry likes her, don't do anything stupid okay?"

Neal laughed, "I'll try not to." He grabbed his coat and walked out with Emma.

Robin and Jeff were off talking in one corner while the kids were now back in the living room with Mal. She turned when she saw Regina walk back towards the room. "We should probably get going too, Lily bear needs her beauty sleep," she said giving her daughter a look that said don't argue.

Regina bent down and opened her arms up for Lily, "Come here, princess." She pulled her in for a big hug and whispered, loud enough for her mother to hear, "You gotta look after your momma, baby girl, she's not going to be able to do everything on her own," Regina winked at her best friend.

"Har, har." Mal replied stoically. She bent down to pick up Henry and twirl him around a little.

Lily pulled back and placed her hands on Regina's cheeks and frowned a little, "Auntie Gina, you no coming home?"

Regina kept her arms around the little girl, her heart broke a little but she put on a smile to brighten up Lily, "No sweetie, Henry and I are going to be living here now. So you get your own room, isn't that exciting? No more sharing."

"I guess so."

Regina poked Lily's belly lightly, "We'll be over all the time, honey, and you're welcome to come over and have sleepovers whenever you want."

The idea of sleepovers perked up the little girl, "Sleepovers?"

"Uh huh, we can make blanket forts and watch movies."

"Okay!" She let go of Regina and ran over to Henry just as Mal placed him down to hug him and start talking about the sleepovers they were going to have. Regina watched and shook her head a little.

"Does that invite for sleepovers extend to me too?" Mal asked slipping her arm around Regina's waist.

"I don't know, I'll have to think about that one." Regina countered turning towards Mal and sobering up a little, "Thank you for everything, Malerie. I wouldn't have made it this far it wasn't for you."

Mal shook her head a little, "No, this" looking around at the people and the place, "all of this, is all you, Regina. You're the strongest woman I know, and I couldn't be prouder of what you've accomplished with the hand you were dealt." She looked over at Lily for a second smiling, "I'm so glad that Lily has an aunt like you to look up to. Lord knows, I'm not exactly the role model she needs."

"What are you talking about Mal?" Regina asked tilting her head, "Your strength is what got me to keep fighting, I wouldn't have been able to do half of this if you weren't in my life. Lily is blessed to have a mother like you to teach her ropes. Even if you spoil my kid when I try not to."

"Someone has to spoil Henry," Mal reasoned.

"Everyone spoils Henry."

"True," Mal laughed, "I'm going to miss you, roomie."

"I'm a couple blocks over, Mal, I didn't move across the country."

"Still."

"I know."

Mal pulled her best friend in for a tight hug, kissing her cheek as they parted, "Call me if you need anything."

"I love you, Mal."

"Love you too, Gina." She turned and walked over to Lily picking her up and taking her to get her shoes on.

Regina hugged Jeff goodbye and watched the three of them leave. She closed the door after them and leaned back up against it. Robin walked over to her after a moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned onto her tiptoes to peck his lips, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For helping today. And for accepting me, flaws and all."

"Always, milady." Robin leaned down to kiss her again, "I should probably go too. You must be tired."

"Stay."

"It's your first night here with Henry…"

"Henry will be asleep in another half hour and then I'll be alone with nothing to do. Stay."

Robin chuckled, "Alright."

The three of them ended up playing with Henry's toys for another 15 minutes before Regina got him up to brush and get ready for bed. She tucked him in, read him a story and slipped out of his room when he was fast asleep. Robin had been waiting in the living room to give mother and son time together. She walked over to him and plopped down on the couch next to him. Robin wrapped an arm around Regina and kissed her forehead.

Regina snuggled against him, laying her head on his shoulder as the TV played in the background. Robin was running his fingers up and down her spine as they sat in silence watching the television.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay in updates, got tied up with other things but I haven't forgotten this one. Here's the next chapter in this story! Hope you all enjoy it! Please review.

Chapter 2

Regina and Henry had soon settled into their new pad. It took some time to get used to the new routine for the little one but he soon got the hang of it. It helped that Lily came over nearly every day to play with him; some familiarity helped. 

Robin had been spending a lot more nights over at Regina’s than they had originally planned to. She liked having him there; if they were moving too fast, she didn’t seem to care. No, Regina was going to live in the present and not worry about anything she couldn’t control. The re-trial still loomed her in subconscious but Neal had been doing what he said he would and was keeping her posted on the progress. Until she had something she needed to do, she was going to continue to live her life as usual. 

It was a warm Saturday morning, Regina had called up Mal earlier to see if Lily wanted to go to the beach. They had all made their way out towards Santa Monica to spend the day by the ocean. After arriving, they found a spot to set up their towels and chairs and let the kids play in the sand close enough for the adults to keep an eye but still relax in the sun. 

Regina sat down on one of the towels lifting her cover-up over her head to reveal the red bikini she had worn -- the same bikini that Robin had first seen her in. She pulled out her sunblock and called out to Henry to come over before going to play. 

“Just one more minute,” she told the squirming toddler as she finished covering his skin in sunblock to avoid a sunburn. “Lil, you’re next.” She added patting the towel next to her, after seeing Jeff motion something to her. The little girl went over to her aunt without complaint and sat down. 

Jeff smirked when Regina had picked up on his cue and quickly made his move. He lifted Mal over his shoulder and ran towards the water as she shrieked and tried to kick herself loose. She didn’t get so lucky and the next thing she knew she was soaked and pissed. If looks could kill, Jeff wouldn’t have been so lucky that day. 

Regina laughed watching them as she rubbed sunscreen onto Lily. “Your mommy looks mad.”

“Uh huh,” Lily agreed giggling. “I want to go in the water, Auntie Gina.” 

“You do?” Lily nodded in agreement, Regina turned towards Henry, “What about you, little man? Want to go in the water first?”

Henry nodded, “Ocean.”

“That’s right, that is the ocean.” She smiled and capped the sunscreen. “Alright, all done.” She got up with the kids as the other two made their way back over. “They want to go in the water.”

“Might as well let Mal take them, she’s already wet,” Jeff said biting his lip to keep the smirk off. 

Mal smacked him in the arm, “Sleep with one eye open tonight,” she narrowed her eyes at him. “I’ll take them.” She added holding her hands out for the kids. 

“You sure?” Regina asked, watching Mal nod. “Alright,” she sat back down on the towel and leaned back. 

Jeff sat down next to her watching his girlfriend walk the children towards the water’s edge. She had luckily taken off her cover up before being plunged into the water and was currently in a deep purple bikini, her hair already starting to curl from the salt in the water. 

“You’re lucky she loves you or she would have killed you already for that,” Regina commented glancing towards him.

“Why do you think I waited so long to do that?” 

Regina laughed, flipping onto her stomach. “She’s still going to make you pay for that.”

“She wouldn’t be the woman I loved if she didn’t,” Jeff retorted. “What’s your schedule like next week?”

Regina shrugged a little, “Why?”

Jeff glanced back towards Mal to make sure she was out of earshot, “Ring shopping.”

Regina’s eyes lit up, “You’re going to propose?!”

“Not yet, I just want to start looking. It’s got to be perfect. She deserves the world.”

“I know she does,” Regina agreed. “Give me a day that works best and the time and I’ll see if I can schedule my lunch around that time.”

“Tuesday? 11:00 or so, will that work?”

“Absolutely!” Regina shrieked, “Do you know how you’re going to ask her?”

“I’m working on it.”

Regina reached over and squeezed Jeff’s hand, “Thanks for making her so happy.”

Jeff smiled back, “Where’s your lover boy?” He asked trying to change the topic.

Regina rolled her eyes, “He’s coming in a bit.”

“Is that why you’re wearing this little outfit?”

Regina raised a brow, “This is a bikini; we’re at a beach.”

“Uh huh, a sexy bikini.”

“And what’s it to you?” she challenged.

“Just curious,” he replied, she gave him a look not buying it. “You two are moving pretty fast, just want to make sure you don’t get hurt. Because if you’re hurt, she’s,” he motioned to Mal, “going to be pissed and will want to kill him and then I’ll have to deal with my girlfriend in jail.” 

“That’s a loaded way of saying you care about me,” she teased him.

Jeff rolled his eyes, “Shut up. Of course I care, you’re like my little sister.”

“Awww,” Regina’s eyes twinkled with amusement as she continued to tease him. “I’m going to tell Mal what a big softie you are.”

Jeff groaned getting up, “Forget I asked,” he mumbled and walked off towards the water. 

Regina laughed and laid her head back down to soak in the sun while she had some time to herself. She wasn’t alone for long though, she felt someone slap her ass before sitting down on the towel. 

“Is this why you invited me along? So I could watch your kid while you sunbathed.” Mal asked.

Regina sat up glaring at her friend, “Yes.” She turned to look over at the kids, “You should really put on sunscreen, dear, you’re starting to get pink.” 

“So I am,” Mal mumbled reaching for the lotion. “What were you and Jeff talking about?”

“Hmm?” 

“Don’t play coy.”

“Why not? It’s fun.” She teased.

Mal narrowed her eyes, “Tell me.”

“He was concerned that I’m moving too fast with Robin. It’s sweet really, that he cares.”

“Ah,” Mal replied. “Where is lover boy?”

“Should be getting here soon.”

“Heard anything more from Neal?” Digging into her purse and pulling out the stash of M&Ms she carried.

Regina reached over to pull some out, “Some, not a whole lot. He’s keeping me posted, but keeps saying don’t worry.”

“You shouldn’t worry. His firm is good. They did this once before they can do it again.”

“I’m trying not to.” Regina replied looking out towards the water.

Mal wrapped an arm around her friend, “I know it’s easier said than done, but that bastard isn’t getting out anytime soon.” Regina leaned her head on Mal’s shoulder, “Now, give me the dirty details about Robin. He’s spending a lot of nights at your place.”

Regina laughed and laid back down on the towel. “You’re insane.”

“Come on, give me something. I know you’ve always been crazy, but you were celibate for three years, how are you not sore from all the sex?”

“Oh god,” Regina covered her face, “I wasn’t celibate…”

“Masturbation does not count.”

“I certainly walked in at the wrong moment,” they heard a English accent from behind them. Regina turned and her face lit up at the sight of Robin in his swim trunks and shirt swung over his shoulder.

“Hey,” she said, jumping up to give him a kiss. “You came at the perfect time. Save me from her.”

Mal rolled her eyes, “I’m going for a swim. But I’m not done with you.” She looked pointedly at Regina before running off towards the water. 

Regina laughed, turning back to Robin and wrapping her arms around him. “You made it.”

“I wouldn’t miss it,” he smiled down at her, “I like this bikini.” He winked at her before leading her back to the towels. 

“I know you do,” she laid down next to him curling up against him as the sun beamed down on them. 

He ran his fingers down her back, “Any chance you can get away this weekend?” he asked her.

She leaned up on her arm to look at him, “What’s this weekend?”

“Thought maybe you’d like to go away with me for a little weekend getaway. You and Henry, of course.” 

“Where to?”

“The mountains maybe?”

“I’d love to.” She smiled leaning down and kissing him slowly. She had moved closer so she was half on top of him and straddling one of his legs when the kids had run back towards the towels. 

“No kissy, mommy!” Henry squealed as he came over to his mother. 

“Icky!” Lily bellowed, following him. 

Regina sat up looking at them amused, “Lily honey, trust me your mother is ten times as icky.”

“Har har,” Mal replied dryly sitting down. “Peanut, you want a sandwich?” she said starting to dig out the sandwiches she packed and giving them to each of the kids. 

“I can feed them if you wanted to get some alone time,” Regina offered, leaning back against Robin. 

“Nah, I’m good. Besides…” Mal started winking at Jeff, “You’re too dry.”

“I’m too…” she started, letting out a squeal when she felt herself being lifted into the air. Apparently Robin and Jeff had somehow communicated that they were going to take her and dump her in the ocean. Mal’s idea, of course, payback for earlier and Regina wasn’t having much luck breaking free. The next thing she knew she was drenched. 

There was fire in her eyes as she made a beeline to her friend, determined to get back at her. It was interrupted when she nearly collided with another woman who was running backwards trying to catch a frisbee. 

“Oh my god,” Regina gasped reaching out to keep the younger woman with a pixie cut from falling. “You should really watch where you’re going.” 

“I’m sorry…” she replied flustered, “The frisbee was a little too far.” she added looking up at Regina. “OH.. it’s you.”

“I..” Regina looked confused as Jeff and Robin caught up with her, “Do we know each other?”

Mary Margaret shook her head slightly, “Not exactly, I came to one of your signings. For your book.”

“Oh okay, sorry, there were a lot of people at those.” 

“It’s okay. I’m sorry.”

“Just watch where you’re going next time,” Regina replied still a bit confused.

Mary Margaret bit her lip, “I will, and I’m sorry about the re-trial, you shouldn’t have to go through all that.” She quickly added before running off.

“The re-trial…” Regina repeated, “Wait, how do you know about that?!” She yelled out but it was too late, she had ran off. 

“What was all that about?” Robin asked wrapping an arm around her. 

“I have no idea.” Regina replied still watching the path that the other woman had taken. 

Jeff furrowed his brow, “Is it common news? The re-trial?”

Regina shook her head, “I don’t know. Must be I guess, how else would she have known?” 

The three of them walked back over to the towel for the rest of their beach day. None the wiser as to who Mary Margaret really was. She had gone back over to her boyfriend, David, and sat down. She wanted her father out but she’d seen the pain in the woman’s eyes who was the reason for him being in jail. She wanted to believe that her father was innocent, but she wasn’t so sure now. All she did know, though, was that Regina Mills would know soon enough who she really was. 


End file.
